The Big Bang Marie
by Animegx43
Summary: Isabella finds a new friend to help make Phineas and Ferb's day get more exciting then ever, but quickly begins to regret bringing her along. Who is she? Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz fails to destroy Perry The Platypus...over and over and over again.
1. Meet Marie

The Big Bang Marie.

* * *

><p><strong>The Character Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember of Deviantart. I do not own her in any way.<strong>

**This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

**I also don't own and characters from Phineas and Ferb.**  
><strong>I also don't own this website.<strong>  
><strong>Basically, I don't own anything. I'm like an internet hobo.<strong>

**I'm also aware that this copyright also spoilers the story a little bit, so don't bother pointing that out.**

* * *

><p>"...hmm...huu...hmm...huuu..."<p>

Soundly sleeping in her bed next to her pet Pinky, Isabella Garcia Shapiro has no idea that she was suppose to have woken up already.

"...Oh, Phineas...Yes I will marry you...hmm..." She says, dreaming of you-know-who.

Suddenly, her chihuahua, Pinky, wakes up. Seeing Isabella still asleep, he jumps right on her and starts licking her face. Naturally, this woke her up from her dream.

"HUH-wha...? Oh, Pinky. Heehee." She giggles when she woke up. But her happiness quickly comes to an end when she sees her clock. "-GASP-OH MY GOSH! I'M LATE FOR PHINEAS' DAILY SUMMER FUN!"

Now in a hurry to get over to Phineas and Ferb's house, she just zooms like a flash of light to get over to Phineas' house before she misses anything. She dashes past a set of her clothes, replacing them with pajamas instantly, and heads right out the door.

Still afraid of being late of handing out her daily 'Watcha Doing' line, she literally runs out of her house to run to the house across the street.

"Huff...hufff...I hope I won't be too-"

BAM!

Out of nowhere, she gets tackled down to the ground by another girl, causing both to land hard on the sidewalk.

"Ow! Hey, what's the big-"

BEEP BEEP!

It wasn't until after a speeding car had drove past her house until she realized that she was better off getting tackled then running across the street.

"...deal?"

"You've got to be careful! A heavy car moving at 40 miles an hour usually hurts." The girl says.

"Uhh...yeah..." Isabella says, still in shock from almost getting ran over. But, she quickly perks up and smiles."I guess I owe you one for saving me."

"Nah. Don't mention it."

Now that things have gotten calm, Isabella can now actually examine her savior. She was a little girl, not too much younger then Izzy herself, but still noticeably shorty. The girl had a cute freckled face, short red hair,and a yellow bow on top of her head. Isabella also noticed that she was wearing clothes that looked exactly the same as her own, except the girl's were the same shade of yellow as her hair bow. Izzy knew that the two of them will definitly get along.

"Let's be friends! I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!"

"YAY! I'D LOVE TO BE FRIENDS! I'M MARIE FLY-uhh, I mean...Marie Flam!"

"Nice to meet you, Marie!"

* * *

><p>"Let's see...we could fight build a rocket...no, we do that all the time! Surf a tital wave? No, done it...Drive Candace insane?"<p>

"You guys do that like it is a bodily function!" Baljeet says.

Normally at this time, Phineas and Ferb would've already found something fun and exciting to do with Baljeet, Buford, and Isabella (Who still hasn't showed up yet). But today is different. Because of all of the adventure they've had so far this summer, they're realizing that they're running out of things to do!

"We could give a monkey a shower!" Buford suggests.

"Nah. Ferb already did that." Phineas says.

"What, so that means I can't do it?"

Before an angry argument can erupt from Buford, some girls finally walk into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Isabella, and her new friend Marie.

"Hi, guys!" Isabella says.

"Hey, Isabella!" Responded Phineas. "Who's your friends."

"This is Marie Flam. She actually just saved my life like 5 minutes ago! Maybe she can join our gang!"

"It's nice to meet you, Marie!" Phineas says. Then he gives her a nice welcome by offering a friendly handshake. Marie accepted it with honor.

"So YOUR Phineas Flynn? I've heard SO much about your crazy adventures and inventions!" Marie says. "So...whatcha doin'?

"Hey, I said you can join the gang, not steal my catchphrase!"

"Well, actually ladies...we don't know what we're doing." Phineas said. "We've done so much this summer that our list of things to do is starting to come up dry."

"The only thing we really haven't done yet is build nanobots." Ferb comments.

"I still wanna give a monkey a shower..."Buford states.

"Bummer, guys." Izzy says. "Sure there's-"

"Actually, maybe I can help!" Marie blurts in. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, she pulls out some large sheets of paper. "I guess you can call me a fan of your work. I've been inspired by alot of your projects and have made many of my own! Though I've been stuck on one particular invention, so maybe..."

Phineas takes a good look at the blue prints that Marie pulls out. After looking at them, he gets an excited look. Even Ferb cracks out a smile after looking at them. Whatever it is that Marie has written down, it's quite something.

"This may actually be the most fun thing we'll be making this summer!" Phineas says. "Ferb, I know what we're doing today! Thanks Marie."

Marie was pleased that she could help out and even giggled in excitement. But before anyone did anything else, Marie looks around the ground with a concerned face.

"Hey! Where's Perry?" She asked

"Wow, you really do like stealing catchphrases...and...how do you know Perry is our pet?" Phineas asks,

Much to her humiliation, Marie couldn't give a good reason about knowing Perry.

"Just an fyi Marie, we already have a creepy stalker. His name is Irving." Izzy says.

* * *

><p><em>Dooby dooby doo-bah! Dooby dooby doo-bah! <em>

Standing just outside of the household, Perry the Platypus swiftly puts his hat and gets ready for work. Seeing the trash can on the sidewalk, he jumps on top of it, takes off the lid, and jumps inside, closing it on his way down.

_Perry!_

...

Then he climbs out of the trash can with a banana peel on his head, realizing that he jumped into a REAL trash can. So he hops over to the one next to it, and enters it in the same way. Sliding through the chute to his secret lair, he lands right on his chair in front of the giant computer, where Major Monogram waits for him.

"Good morning, Agent P!" He greets. "Oh...you've, um, got something on your head there."

That 'something' was the banana peel that's STILL on Perry's head. So he simply takes it off his head and tosses it away.

"Anyway, Doofensmirtz has recently purchased a large amount of explosive supplies. A huge amount of fireworks, C4, blasting powder, as well as a can of diet cola and mints. Either the Doctor is planning the greatest show of all time, or he's up to no good. Investigate immidiately!"

Following his orders, Perry sets of to Doofensmirtz's place as fast as he can to foil his evil plans.

_Agent- P!_

"Hey Carl! You think he'll come back and slip on that banana peel he threw on the floor?" The major asked.

"Oh...totally!"

* * *

><p>While Perry is heading to Doof's home, Phineas and his friends have been getting ready construct Marie's invention. Several large shipping trucks have came to drop off the materials and supplies needed. While Phineas' friends and the Fireside Girls are unpacking the crates containing what they need, Phineas and Marie are signing some papers for the truckers.<p>

"And sign there!" The man says to Phineas. "Hey, don't you kids think you're a little young to be-"

"Yes. Yes we are. Everyday I'm asked that same question."

"Sorry, Phineas. It's become a bit of a habit. I've even started asking the same question to grown ups lately!"

As Phineas fills out the last form needed before construction, Marie wonders over to the Fireside Girls. She notices that they're have trouble opening up the large crates, even with the crowbars that they're using. Marie decides to assist.

"Listen up, girls! It'll take more then one of you guys to open one of those before we get behind schedule! I want 2 girls to find one crate and pen it up together. If you do, this will go much faster!

"Hey! Order around your own Fireside Troop!" Isabella says in anger.

"I do! I'm the troop leader of my own band of Fireside Girls from where I come from! In fact, I once earned over 30 different patches in a single day!" Marie claimed.

This feat of strength, naturally, impresses Isabella's troop of fireside girls.

"30 patches?" Gretchen of the girls asked. "That's amazing!"

"Yeah...well...I called it a failure thought because I couldn't beat Aunt Can-I mean, I couldn't beat Candace Flynn's record of 50 in one day." Marie responded.

As he was organizing the project from afar, Ferb couldn't help but overhear what Marie almost said, raising an eyebrow when she said 'aunt'.

"Now then. 2 per crate! Chop chop!"

Following Marie's orders, the Fireside Girls, in pairs of two, split up to open the crates together. The pairs were Adyson and Ginger, Gretchen and Holly, and Katie and Millie. They each split up to tackle 3 seperate crates, and just as expected, the girls were able to open the crates nearly instantly.

"Great job, girls!" Marie says.

Although the rest of the troop were honored with Marie's recognition, Isabella wasn't feeling the same. In fact, she's starting to regret bringing her along.

"Well Marie." Phineas says and he walks over to her. "Ready to get started on your project?"

"I sure am!" She says.

Phineas then opens up the blueprints for their next creation with Marie right next to him. This too angers Isabella, as Marie was unbelievably close to Phineas, her crush. But she wasn't simply frusterated. Her face was actually turning red in anger.

"Maybe I should've let that car hit me."

* * *

><p>And that's my first chapter! Part two will be up shortly.<p> 


	2. Boom goes the Dynamite

Chapter 2: Boom goes the dynamite

* * *

><p><strong>The character Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember of Deviantart. I do not own her in any way<strong>

**This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

* * *

><p><em>Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated!<em>

Entering through the front door of the penthouse of DEI, not breaking through it, is Perry the Platypus, prepared to battle Doffensmirtz.

"AH! Perry the Platypus! I see you're getting more and more used to using that key to my home. Which is excellant, because I'm fed up with replacing that door and forcing you to repay for the damages you cause. Which reminds me, you gave me too much for replacing my last door. I have the leftover money on the table over there!"

Seeing his money on the table in the den, Perry walks over to pick it up. But when he touches it, the money jumps up and wraps all around his body. Thus, trapping him.

"HA! I guess evil does 'pay' afterall! What do you got to say about THAT, Perry the Platypus?"

"Krrrrrrr." Answers Perry.

"You kiss your mother with that beak?" Doof asked, though he didn't get an answer from the Perry. Afterall, animals don't talk. "Anyway...now for my backstory to my evil plan!"

_-Backstory flashback-_

"Imagine yourself just sitting on your lounge chair, drinking some tea, maybe reading a book or a magazine, when suddenly, you hear a big boom!"

BOOOOM!

Spitting out his tea in shock, he afterwards run over to his window to find out what happened.

"And there you see that a building, right next to your own home, was demolished! It's like getting a megaphone in the ear! It's annoying. Then the next day, you're doing your routine again, when...

BOOM!

"Another building gets destoyed! Two days later, a Starbucks Cafe is put in its place! Now like any other person, I enjoy my cup of joe in the morning, but shortly after the store was built." BOOM! "It got demolished too! And you wanna know what replaced it 2 hours later? ANOTHER STARBUCKS! I MEAN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF DEMOLISHING A RESTAURANT FOR ANOTHER OF THE EXACT SAME RESTAURANT! I SEE IT HAPPEN IN THIS AREA ALL THE TIME!"

_-Backstory flashback ends-_

"Now, Perry the Platypus! Imagine all of that construction and destruction being done next your home EVERY SINGLE DAY! It's annoying, right? Which is why I invented..."

Which is when he removes the tarp off of his latest useless contraption, which is in the form of a giant lazer cannon.

"...The Explodinator!" He says. "And before you say anything, it has NOTHING to do with the blow-it-self-up-inator I showed you in that clip show! Now what this marvelous thing does is target an object, and then it makes it blow up! With it, I can blow up anything in the Tri-State-Area, and people will know how I feel when something in my backyard blows up and disturbs me!"

Perry's reaction for Doofenshmirtz evil device...is absolutely nothing.

"Now then, with the push of a button, I will give my Explodinator a test drive!"

BOOOOM!

A large explosion from a distance creates a large mushroom cloud, which Perry can see from his money trap. The explosion itself puts a worried look on his face.

"What? That wasn't me! I haven't even put batteries in the remote yet."

* * *

><p>Turns out that the giant explosion came from the Flynn house. It turns out that constructing Marie's device is going to be harder then it seems.<p>

"Hmm...usually my inventions don't make explosions that big." Says the soot covered Marie.

"Well, no one said that the greatest project ever was going to be easy!" Phineas says to make her feel better.

"Yes, but my inventions almost ALWAYS blow up. In fact, my best friend is starting to get tired of it." She says in a sad tone. "That's why he doesn't want to help me right now."

"Nothing to sweat about! Me and Ferb LOVE this idea, and we're prepared to get it finished, even if we have to blow up all of Danville to get it done! Right Ferb?"

Ferb, who's hair is blown backwards from the explosion, simply gives a thumbs up to show his support.

"And you already know that we got the Fireside girls on your side, too! So let's get back to work!"

"Oh, thank you so much Fa-aaa-i-neas...Phineas! Your making this the best day ever!"

As Ferb was standing right next to her, he raised an eyebrow when Marie was studdering Phineas' name.

To show her affection to Phineas, Marie gives him a great big hug, and Phineas, caught up in the moment, hugs her back. Of course, this isn't ALL full of love. Isabella couldn't help but notice how well Phineas and Marie were getting along, and the hug didn't help either. This was angering her so much that she had to grab a metal wrench just to hold off her own rage.

"Don't worry, Isabella." Said Ginger, her fellow Fireside. "I bet you he has no interest in that girl."

"Hey, maybe after this, you can come back and help us making the rest of the summer great!" Phineas suggested.

"Sounds fun." Marie responded.

Seeing this, and still having the wrench in her hand, she snaps the wrench in two, freaking out Ginger in the process.

* * *

><p>Phineas and his friends spent many hours in the backyard constructing Marie's creation. So far, their blueprints are the disign of some sort of tower. After agreeing with a design, they get to work!<p>

Some girls cut up some wood, Buford and Baljeet line up some bricks, Ferb welds some metal together, and after awhile...

BOOM!

Their work goes ka-blooey! So Phineas, Ferb and Marie go back to the blueprints to change the designs to fix the problems.

"Heres a problem!" Phineas notes. "Your using too much nitroglycerin!"

"Then let's halve the use of it."

And everyone gets back to work! Phineas and Marie carries a huge metal to where it needs to be, Buford uses a pully to bring some tools up to a high construction area, and Isabella angerly hammers some wood together. After some time into their work...

BAM!

It happens again. So they go back to the blueprints.

"You seem to have poor knowledge on ventilation systems. There can easilly be a gas leak to cause an avalanche of problems." Phineas says.

"Then let's get that fixed up!" Marie answered.

Again, everyone gets back to work...

Baljeet slowly screws in a nail into some metal wall, Phineas carries some two-by-fours ove where needed, and the Fireside Girls starts painting the walls to make it less of an eyesore, and after working for 5 minutes...

KA-BOOM!...

So now all three of the designers go back to the blueprints to look for the flaws.

Then ferb sees the problem. "Why must we use so much dynamite?"

* * *

><p>Back at Doofenshmirtz's evil lair...<p>

"Alright, Perry! My Explodinator is ready to blow up anything I want! But of course, I've grown smart over the years. I know better then to just fire my inators willy nilly without a proper test! So how about I first blow up...a platypus!"

With his inator fully active, and remembering to put in the batteries for his remote, he charges his weapon at the still trapped Agent P! Not able to move because of his trap, Perry begins to sweat in fear of what is about to happen to him!

"GOOD BYE, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

ZOOM! KABOOM!

The Explodinator fired a lazer at Perry, creating a large explosion in the spot for Perry was standing. Doof begins to laugh manically from the sight, thinking that he has finally caused Perry to explode. But this laughter was short live, for when the smoke clears, there stood Perry the Platypus.

"Huh...umm...Hello, Perry the Platypus!" Doof said. Perry responds to this by somehow pulling his hand out of his trap to wave at Doofenshmirtz. Then he puts his hand back inside. " This can't be right. The beam hit you!"

Dumbfounded by what just happened, he decides to shoot Perry a second time...

ZOOM! BOOM!

Again, it creates a large cloud of black smoke. But again, Perry came out of it unharmed

"I'll try again!"

ZOOM! BOOM! And Perry was fine.

"AGAIN!" ZOOM! BOOM! Perry was fine."...AGAIN!"

* * *

><p>"Well, Marie. It took alot of work...and alot of burn cream...but we did it!"<p>

And it was true. With the help oh Phineas, Ferb, and their friends, Marie finally has finished her creation . The end results is a tall, metal tower that reaches high up in the sky, standing at over 100 feet tall with a large, strange, red ball at the top. At the very top, a bird flies by, but end up flying right into the tower, plummeting to the ground afterwards.

"I wouldn't of expected any less from Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher!" Marie says, then she runs up to Phineas and gives him another big hug. "Thank you!"

Seeing Marie hug her 'man' continued to bother Isabella. With rage in her eyes, Isabella picks up the nearest object, a screwdriver, and breaks it in two, just like the wrench.

"Let's all go in and take a break before we turn this baby on!" Phineas says. "Maybe we can discuss about what to do next! Any ideas, Marie?"

"How about we go underground to find the lost city of the moles?" She suggests

"Oooh...I like that!"

As Phineas and Marie walks inside, the Fireside Girls quickly run in to follow. Isabella is now beyond mad! Her troops were taking away by Marie, and worse yet, Phineas. Her face blood red, skull and crossbones in her eyes, and steam jetting out of her ears, she once again grabs the nearest object to break into two.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA THERE!" Buford yells. "YOUR ABOUT TO RIP MY NERD'S ARM OFF!"

Then Izzy looks down, and realizes that she really is about to rip Baljeet's arm off!

"This is probably the closest I'll ever get to having a girl touch me." Baljeet says.

After the last of the children walk inside, the invention is left alone in the backyard. At least, for a moment. Walking home from her boyfriend's house, Candace finally gets involved in the story.

"It was just awful, Stacy!" Candace tells Stacy through her cellphone. "Right when I thought it was just me and Jeremy...Suzy...I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SHE ACTUALLY-" But before she could vent her rage to Stacy, she stops when she sees something coming out of her backyard! "I'll tell you what Suzy did later! Gotta go!"

At last! Phineas and Ferb has built something so huge, that it can't possibly be moved out of place! And on top of that, all of the construction equipment used to building the tower are lying all over the backyard. It's like 'bust' paradise.

"WOW! FINALLY! My horrible day is about to become the greatest day ever! Now I just need to get Mom over, and there'll be more then enough evidence to BUST Phineas and Ferb!"

With the only thing to be needed done is to get her mother to come home to see what the boys have made, she pulls out her cellphone to make a call. Sadly, she didn't get an answer. Seems that her mom has her phone off.

"Dang it! I'm gonna have to get mom my-WAIT!" An epiphany hits her. "If I leave to get mom, the the strange divine force will just make all this disappear and make me look crazy. Not this time! This time, I'm going to stay right here until Mom gets home!"

Determine to keep the proof that Phineas and Ferb have been doing something, she stretches her arms and hugs the tower to make sure it goes nowhere.

"I'll stay here until Mom gets home! And when she does, I'll show her that my brothers built this...this...what the heck is this thing, anyway?"

* * *

><p>And that's chapter two. Please wait for chapter 3.<p>

PS: You should all know who Marie actually is by now. If not, then...really?


	3. I Know Who You Are

Chapter 3: I know Who You Are.

* * *

><p><strong>The Character Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember of Deviantart. I do not own her in any way.<strong>

**This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

* * *

><p>Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc...<p>

ZOOM! BOOM! ZOOM! BOOM! ZOOM! BOOM! ZOOM! BOOM! ZOOM! BOOM!

After 50 consecutive blasts, the Explodinator has yet to destroy Agent P. It's beginning to drive Doofensmirtz insane...er.

"This just doesn't make any sense. I'll bet that if I were to shoot this piece of junk at myself, it WILL blow me up!" Doof says. "Well, only one way to find out."

So Doofenshmirtz moves Perry out of the way so that he can actually blow himself up with the Explodinator. With his remote, he pushes the button...

ZOOM! BOOM!

When he does this, the most unpredictable thing in the entire universe had occured! It simply proves that something is wrong with Doof's weapon.

Doofenshmirtz...DIDN'T...BLOW UP!

"Okay, when I get blasted by my own inventions and be given so much as a scratch, you know that something's going-"

SMACK!

Launching a hi-jump kick, Perry flies up and kicks Doofensmirtz in the face, knocking him to the ground.

_Agent p!_

"Perry the Platypus? But how did you escape my trap?" He finds out the answer to his own question quickly, when he saw the burnt-to-a-crisp money trap lying on the ground. "Wait! The Explodinator didn't blow me up, but it blew up your trap? That doesn't make any...OH! Of course!"

Coming up to the solution to the problem, Doofenshmirtz checks his inator and finds that the problem was exactly what he thought it was.

"Oh, wow! I could've sworn that I decided not to add in this feature!" Doof starts. "You see Perry, The Explodinator has two settings! An inward explosion, causing it to force an explosion inward, destroying only the target, and the outward setting that explodes outwards, destroying everything EXCEPT the target! I had it set to outward, so this whole time...haha...it's actually quite funny! I mean my inator worked, but I simply had the wrong...oh wow, this is so humiliating that its actually funny!"

Because of the humorous sitiuation between Doof and Perry, the Doctor suddenly finds himself unable to stop laughing. And since its contagious, Perry even begins to laugh with him.

"AHAHA AHAHA HAHA...HEEHEEEHEEE...BWAHAHA..."  
>"Krr-rrrr-rrrr...kwakwakwa...kakakakakukukkuku..."<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the Flynn-Fletcher household, fun and excitement was continuing for some, namely Phineas and Marie, but anger and hatred were continuing for another, Isabella. Phineas and his new friend were sitting on the living room floor with tons of different designs for future products, deciding on what to do next.<p>

"Wow, look at all these!" Phineas says in excitement. "Where did you get all of these amazing designs?"

"Well, some of them are my own. But my favourites are the ones my great-uncle Doofenshmirtz made!"

Hearing the name 'Doofenshmirtz" gets Ferb alarmed as his eyes went wide open. Marie is getting more and more supicious from Ferb's point of view..

"Hey Ferb! Don't you know someone with that name?"

"Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Yes." Ferb answers.

"Anyway, G-uncle Doof has lots of cool stuff! The Freezeanator! The slow-motion-inator! The Leaf Blower-inator! The Dancinator! The Turn-Everything Evil-inator! The Invisinator! The Metal Destrucinator! The Junk Food-inator! The Combine-inator! And my personal favourite, The Explosion-proofinator!"

"Explosion-proofinator"? Phineas asks

"If it wasn't for that, I'd be dead by now!"

"Yeah...good thing." Isabella says sarcastically.

Just as Phineas and Marie got back to their designs, Ferb walks up to Marie and tapps her on her shoulder so he can get her attention. When she turns her head around to see him, he sticks his thumb out behind him, aiming in a different direction.

"Oh...looks like Ferb wants to talk to you privately, Marie." Phineas says.

"I keep forgetting that he actually DOES talk!" She answers.

So Marie follows Ferb out of the room and into the hall. While Marie is out of the room Isabella decides to take the chance to get close to Phineas, and STAY close.

"So Phineas! Whacha planning on doin?" She asks him.

"Not to sure. Me and Marie haven't decided yet." He says. But when Izzy heard him say Marie, her face goes in shock. "I mean all of these designs are so cool, I'd wanna try and get them ALL done before summer. And with me, Ferb, and Marie working together, it could be done!"

Hearing the repeated use of Marie's name, Isabella's jealousy and anger continues to grow, once again lighting fire in her eyes, turning her face red, and as a change of pace, her hair spontaniously combusts (which is a smart way of saying it bursted into flames.) With Isabella practically on fire, everyone, including Phineas, takes a few steps away from her.

"Maybe we should keep Isabella away from Marie before the rest of her explodes too." Baljeet suggests.

* * *

><p>Out in the hallway, where Ferb is alone with Marie...<p>

"So Ferb! Wha'cha need?" Marie asked.

But he doesn't give an answer right away. He just stares at her. Creeping her out.

"Is...something wrong, Ferb?"

Again, he just stares at her. Now looking a bit annoyed.

"Ok, now your just freaking me out! SAY SOMETHING!"

"Your from the future...aren't you?" Ferb finally says, scaring Marie.

"What? D-don't be ridiculous!" Shre responds. "As if I could be from over 20 years in the future! That's just ri-"

"I only said from the future. I never said 20 years."

He got her. She can't lie to him now. Marie just got 'busted'.

"Alright, alright, you got me. I'm from the future. But how did you know?"

"I heard you call Phineas 'father', Candace 'aunt', and because of your "Wha'cha doing' and 'Where's Perry?' attitude, and the fact that you seem to know us so well, dispite us never seeing you before, I begun to grow more and more suspicious of you."

"Wow! You noticed all of that?" She asks.

"Yes. Also, when me and my brother met our sister 20 years in the future, I remembered seeing a picture of you in her living room. And because I have a photographic memory, I recognized you right away."

"Wow!" She says impressively. "I didn't know you could speak more then one sentance after another!"

"I think it's safe to assume that Phineas is your father. So your mother, she wouldn't happen to be...?" Ferb asks.

"That's right! My mommy is Isabella."

Ferb has made quite a discovery. Not only has the person he's been hanging around with is from the future, but its her future niece! Although he's normally a quiet one, he's found a good reason to be as talkative as he possibly can.

"Oh, boy, I have so many questions about the future I must know!" He says. "Are me and my brother still best of friends? Will me and him make a summer better then this one? Does that floating baby head ever go away?"

"In that order: Yes, not sure, and...WHAT?" Marie answers. "Oh, wait! I think I may of said too much already! I'll bet by telling you all of that, there'll be a time paradox waiting for me at home!"

"Then just don't tell me things that will change the future. Just tell things that are just about you!. Like say...why are you here? How are you here?"

"Well...back home, my mommy and daddy have been so busy lately that they have no time to play with me. And I get so lonely when no one is around. So by using a time machine that my daddy made, I decided to come to this age, back when you guys are your age, so that I won't be lonely!"

"Why not play with your cousins? If I remember correctly, Candace has two boys and a girl." Ferb suggest. "Wow, I can't believe how much talking I'm doing."

Hearing what Ferb just said makes her giggle. "Amanda is mean, and Xavier and Fred are SOOOOOO DULL! EVEN WHEN WE BUILD THINGS!. And as I mentioned before, my best friend got tired of me blowing us up and wants to be alone for awhile. That makes me feel even lonelier

"So you traveled through time to play with us instead?"

"I wanted to play with my daddy, so I figured this was the best way to do it!"

Ferb takes a moment to process all of this information into his brain. A mysterious girl went back in time to when her father was a child and risk creating time paradoxes, or even erase herself from existence, or even everything in the space time continuum, just to play with someone.

"Sounds reasonable. I'd do the same." Ferb replies.

"And I've been having SO much fun playing with you guys today!" She says. "It's the most fun I've had in a long time! Thank you so much for letting me play with you guys and helping me finish my invention!"

"And I'd say I speak for everyone, except Isabella, that we've had fun with you too!"

"Mommy isn't having fun?"

"No, I'd say she's ready to earn her "murder-someone-and-make-it-look-like-a-suicide" patch.

"There isn't a patch for that!"

Hearing what she said puts an annoyed look on his face. He can tell that Marie has inherited her father's cluelessness.

* * *

><p>Continuing the battle at Doofenshmirtz's place...<p>

"...BWHAHAHA AHA! HEEHEHEHE HAHAHA...ahaha...ha-ha...aahh..."  
>"...krrrrkrrrrkrrrr, kekekekeke...kwekwe...krrrrr...krrrr...krrrrr...krrr..."<p>

After a long and contagious laugh, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus have finally calmed down and stopped laughing.

"Ok, now I believe we left off with you about to kick my butt because you got freed from your trap."

After agreeing with the doctror...SMACK! Perry jumps up and kicks him in the head, sending him flying. Unforetunately for Perry, the doctor was sent flying right to his invention.

"AH HA! Now I can make you explode!"

As Doof was aiming his weapon at Perry, the clever agent jumps and performed a roundhouse kick, spinning the lazer cannon feature to aim at a open window, which fired a lazer outside!

"Now what was the point of that? It was still set to outward mode!"

* * *

><p>"I will not let go of this! I WILL NOT LET GO!"<p>

The persistant Candace is still clinging to the tower that Phineas and his friends have built, determine to keep it safe until her Mom comes home. She even keeps her eyes on the tower and focuses on nothing else. While not watching the rest of the backyard, the lazer from the Explodinator comes and hits the tower, with Candace holding on to it. This creates an explosion that doesn't destroy the tower, but all of the equipment in the backyard that was used to create. Since Candace was on the tower, she was safe too. This causes nothing else to be in the backyard except Candace and the tower itself.

"Don't care what that explosion was, I will not let go or lose sight of the prize!

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter and this story will be done. Then I can write the sequal...as soon as I return from my vacation.<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	4. It Was Fun

Chapter 4: It was fun

**The Character Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember of Deviantart. I do not own her in any way.**

**This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

* * *

><p>Back inside, after having a talk with Ferb, Marie brings him back into the living room where the others are. Then, she walks over to Isabella.<p>

"Hey, Isabella! Can we talk for a moment? In private?" Marie asks.

"I...guess we could." She says. Although she was acting calm, her mind is actually thinking _"Wonder if there's something around here that's hard enough to knock her out so that I can mail her to Alaska?"_

So Marie brings Isaebella out to the hallway where she was talking with Ferb. Ferb himself now sits back down on the floor next to Phineas to help him out the planning of future projects.

"So what were you two talking about out there?" Phineas asks.

"Nothing important." Ferb answers.

* * *

><p>Back in the hallway...<p>

"So what do you want?" Isabella asks rudely.

"It's come to my attention that you think Phineas and me like each other and that I'm stealing him from you! Is that true?"

This causes Isabella to snap. She grabs her shirt and hold Marie's face up to her own. "Listen you! I've been working on him for years and I can just feel that he'll be mine anyday now! I won't let some Mary Sue from a different website and from another author TAKE MY MAN!"

"Isabella, cool it! Your breaking the forth wall!"

"Oh...sorry." Izzy says, calming herself down."

"Listen...I don't feel that way about Phineas. And I know for a fact that he doesn't feel that way about me either. And I espcecially don't want a boy to get in the way of an awesome friendship"

"You...you don't?"

"Of course not. I just see him as the coolest guy EVER! Besides, there's already another a boy I like, so Phineas is all yours!"

"Really!" Isabella asks excitedly. "Wait...the boy isn't Baljeet, is it?"

"EW! NO! Where did you get that idea?"

"Well actually, one of my troop members has a...oh nevermind."

"So are you and I cool?" Marie asks.

"Yeah, were cool. Sorry for being snapping at you." Isabella says, apologizing to Marie.

"Ah, I can't be mad at you. I've admired you almost as much as Phineas."

"Really?" Isabella asks.

"Hey, it was your acts as a Fireside Troop leader that made me want to be one myself. Not to mention that your always around to help my da-I mean, Phineas and Ferb."

"Wow! That's so sweet...wait, does that mean you knew me when we first met?"

"Of course!" Marie says. I've heard so many stories about you and your troops that wanted to meeet you in person! That's why I was there to keep you from getting hit by that car earlier!"

"Wow...I feel really honored! But, now I feel worse for being so mad at you." Isabella says with guilt.

"I don't care about any of that."

With all that ugliness under the bridge and that no hard feelings are remaining anymore, Marie and Isabella give each other a nice, friendly hug, showing that the two of them are friends again.

_"I love you, mummy."_ Whispered Marie.

"What was that?"

"NOTHING!"

* * *

><p>Back at Doctor Doofemshm-ZOOM! BOOM!<p>

"AH HA! Now that my explodinator is set to inward explosions, one hit from this will cause you to be blown up for sure, Perry the Platypus!"

As the evil doctor coninuously shoots his lazer, Agent P keeps running and dodging around the room to avoid the blasts. The shots Doof takes, the more furniture in his own home disappears. But all that he cares about is to destroy Perry, no matter how many of his own possesions he destroys.

ZOOM!

A lazer nearly hit Perry, but with a quick duck, he narrowly avoids it, sending the lazer right through an open window.

"Your getting tired Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz says. "Now you will explode!"

Despite the dire situation, Perry remains calm, for he has already figured out what to do. He has to make a small sacrifice, but it'll be well worth it. To counter the situation, he simply takes off his uniform, his hat.

"Krrrrrrr..." Perry says.

"Oh, pfff." Doofenshmirtz says. "I've fallen for that trick already. Taking off your hat to make me think your an ordinary platypus. That doesn't work on me anymore, Perry! Now...GOOD BYE!"

Doofenshmirtz prepares his explodinator to fire one more shot at Perry the Platypus. However, Perry isn't planning to fool the doctor at all. Using his fedora hat, he tosses it like a frisbee at the explodinator. The hat then hits it and hangs on the lazor tip like it was a hat rack.

"Huh? What was the point of that?"

When the lazer was finally fired however, it causes Perry's hat to glow green, as well as the actual machine since it's in contact with the hat. Shortly after turning the explodinator green...

KABOOM!

Perry had done it! By using his hat to block the lazer, he has once again foiled Doofenshmirtz by causing his latest invention to blow itself up!

Or at least...thats what he thought!

"HA! Nice try Perry the Platypus! But I put in consideration that you would try and redirect the explodinator's attack back at itself! So I designed so that the only was you can possibly destroy it is by pressing the self-destruct button on the dashboard." He explains "Here, allow me to demostrate!"

So, the doctor presses the button on the machine...CLICK!

_"Self-destruction in 10 seconds." _Says the computer voice

THIS, of all things to do, was stupid. Even for Doofenshmirtz. To press the self-destruct button purposely. Even Perry the Platypus couldn'y help but look annoyed and angry.

"Ok...I definitly didn't think that one through."

With the explodinator ready to destroy itself, Perry hads to the open window, jumps out, and deploys his parachute so he can land safely on the ground.

_Agent P!_

"CURSE YOU, PERRY THE-"

KABOOM! The doctor's invention, as well as the top half of home, gets destroyed, leaving nothing but a giant cloud of black smoke.

"Actually, now that I think about it, maybe I should make an explosion-proofinator in the future!"

* * *

><p>Still in the backyard, Candace continues to hug the struck her brothers made to get the chance to FINALLY bust them. Of course, just like usual, universe is prepared to bite Candace in the butt. The inward explosion lazer that fired through Doofenshmirtz's window is coming straight towards Candace and the tower.<p>

"Must...keep...eyes...on...THE PRIZE!"

VROOM...that was her mother's car! Linda Flynn is finally home.

"THAT"S HER CAR!" Candace screams, as she hears her mother drive in at the front of the house. So she steps away from the tower and screams... "MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! GET OUT HERE SO YOU CAN SEE WHAT PHINEAS AND FERB-

ZOOM! KABOOOOM!

The lazer came and obliterated the tower out of existence. And Candace missed it. Of course, hearing the explosion alone made her realize that the 'divine force' had just came and got rid of all the evidence of what her little brothers did, and amazingly, left her untouched. Leaving Candace alone in the backyard with her arms up in the air.

Naturally, Linda walks in the backyard to check things out...5 seconds too late.

"Alright, Candace. What am I going to hear you say today?" Linda asks.

"Meap." Candace answers, still frozen in her shocked position.

"Alrighty then."

With nothing else to see, Linda decides to walk back inside, to make up some snacks for her two boys and any friends who's with them. Coincidently, as she walks in, the boys and their friends all walk out.

"Hi, boys! Hey, who's your new friend?"

"Hi Mom! This is Marie. She's great!"

"HI GRAN-gra-gra-glck-glck-glck...Sorry, I um...chocked on my spit. Hi Phineas's mom!"

Ferb, who knows Marie's secret, couldn't help but look annoyed when Marie almost blew her cover...again. He even gives her a thumbs up to her as a sarcastic response.

"Well, have fun, kids! Oh, and if your gonna play in the backyard, then watch out for Candace. She's frozen again" Linda says before going inside.

"Hey! Where did the tower go?" Marie asks.

"Oh, everything we built always cleans itself up at the end of the day. It's normal." Phineas answers.

"What did that thing even do?" Baljeet asks.

Although Baljeet asked a very good question, no one could answer it. Not even Phineas, Ferb, and Marie. And they were the ones who designed it.

"So Marie." Isabella says with a smile. "Have you been having fun with us today?"

"YOU BET I HAVE! I COULD PLAY WITH YOU GUYS ALL DAY!" Marie says with glee. "But...I should probably be getting home before my parents get worried."

"Not the worst idea I've heard all day." Phineas says. "If I had a daughter, I'd be worried about where she was non-stop!"

"Me too!" Says Isabella.

Marie simply giggles at her new friends, knowing very well how ironic this was, considering that Phineas and Isabella ARE her parents...in the future.

"Hey, Ferb! Wanna walk me home?"

Without an answer, Ferb runs straight to Marie and begins to escort her 'home'. Leaving Phineas and the rest of his friends behind.

"Oooh, looks like Marie likes Ferb." Phineas says with a smile. But seconds later, his smile turns into a frown. "Why did that feel so disturbing all of a sudden?"

"Yeah, I felt that too." Isabella says with discomfurt.

This strange feeling that Phineas and Isabella has creates a very long, akward silence between Phineas, Isabella, and the rest of their friends. It's not intil Buford speaks up until the silence breaks.

"Can we give a monkey a shower now?"

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping me settle things out with my mommy here. If it wasn't for you, I'd never even know about the problem. I get in enough trouble with mommy in my own time alone! This was really the last thing I needed." Marie says. "You...promise not to tell my parents of this time who I really am, right?"<p>

Ferb answers her by simply giving her a thumbs up.

"Hey, you don't seem talkative anymore?"

"I think I've talked enough for one day." Ferb answered "By the way, how am I suppose to get you home anyway?"

"Oh...hehe...I just wanted an excuse to talk to you alone again. Since you know my little secret..._**I'm going to have to kill you...**_" She says in a serious tone.

Then, Ferb stopped walking and stepped a few feet away from Marie, now being horrified by her!

"HAHAHA! I was just joking! Learn to take a joke" Marie says with a cute giggle, although Ferb was, by no means, amused. "Anyway, I just need...THIS!"

From out of her dress, she pulls out something strange. Even after a hard look at ferb wasn't sure what it was. From what he could see, it was a small green crystal ball with a strange purple from circling around it. He also notices some markings and 4 green arrows on the frame.

"This is a piece of technology from my time! This is a handheld time machine my daddy made! With this, I can go anywhere and any-when I want!"

Then, Marie pulls out more things she was carrying around: Some more blue prints and a note. Who knows where she hid them.

"These are the designs to make the same time machine that I barrowed from my dad. Don't tell him I took them. You'll also have my address and date of when I'll be coming home. Maybe you and can hang out more. tI'll be FUN! I'm always needing someone to hang out with!"

After giving Ferb everything she needed to give him, she takes out her time machine and prepares to go back home. But before she does, she sees Perry the Platypus walking up to her and Ferb.

"Oh, there you are Perry!" Marie says.

"Krrrrrrr..."

"Well, see you later, ferb! I'll come back and visit soon!"

To say their farewell, Ferb reaches his hand out and gives his future niece a firm handshake. Although Ferb doesn't show it very well, Marie was fully aware of how glad he was that the two of them met and that Ferb will be looking forward to their next meeting.

"Take care, Marie." Ferb says.

"Thanks, Uncle Ferb."

And with a push of a button on her time machine, a flash of light engulfs Marie, and she disappears in an instant. The flash of light, and the fact that a little girl suddenly vanished, spooked out Perry!

"Hey Ferb!" Phineas shouts from a distance. "Have you seen Perry?"

With his brother calling him, and their new friend gone, Ferb picks up Perry and runs back to his house where all of his friends are waiting to get started on their next whacky adventure and to continue their best summer ever.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is the final chapter of "The Big Bang Marie!" I hope you all enjoyed it.<strong>

**Lucky for me, I finished this story the day before I'll be heading on vacation, where I'll be internet free for a week. So I'm glad that I met the deadline for this story.**

**When I get back, I'll try and get started on the sequal to this story. And if you loved this one, the next will be even better. I garuntee it! It'll have: More Phineas and Isabella! More Marie Flynn! More time travel! And of course...MORE DOOFENSHMIRTZ!**

**I thank Angelus19 and Sam-ely-ember for letting me use Marie, I thank Dan Povenmire for making PaF in the first place, and I thank you readers for reading and reviewing this story as much as you have.**

**Hope you look forward to my next fanfic story.**


End file.
